Legend of the Silver Angel
by Spiritflight
Summary: Join Angel Silver Hiwatari, sister of Kai Hiwatari, as she discovers an old legend of who she is and how she chooses her own destiny. No Daichi. I do not own beyblade.
1. Introduction bio

My name is Angel. Full name? Angel Silver Hiwatari, younger 10- year old sister of Kai Hiwatari and member of the G-revolutions. It was already out everywhere that Kai had a sister and she was joining the team. When I first met them, they couldn't believe their eyes, but eventually they warmed up to me. Ray was the same age as Kai, at 17 years old, and was like another older brother. They all were. Tyson was the goofball of the group and the laziest. Hilary was the same age as Tyson, at 16, and my best friend. Max was the sweet, hyper one at 15-years old and the same age as Kenny, our beyblade mechanic. I bladed, too. My beyblade was an all element, white-silver phoenix called Silverwing with four white paws, and huge silver wings with a silver glow. I didn't look like Kai at all, thanks to Boris who did experiments on me in Balkov Abbey. I had moonlight- silver hair usually with different-colored highlights that reaches my back and two different colored eyes. One blood-red and the other blue-green. I was extremely agile, and I also had better senses than anyone else (I could see in the dark), even Ray, who was a neko-jin. I was a master at the bow and arrow, which I usually took with me. My bow was silver, and my arrows were the same color. I could also sense when bit-beasts were around. Oh, that reminds me, there's another thing you should know; I can talk to bit-beasts.


	2. A new threat

"Tyson, you idiot! Get back here!" I screamed. I was currently chasing him around the dojo after he took my blade. "You wouldn't want me to tell Kai that you took my blade!" I yelled. You see, whenever someone hurts me or annoys me, Kai gets into the 'big brother mode' as I like to call it. "Okay, okay. Here's your blade, just don't tell Kai." he stopped and tossed me my blade. "Tell me what?" my brother asked walking out of the kitchen. "Nothing, just that Tyson took my blade." I said angelically. Kai gave Tyson a death glare while Tyson cringed. Then he turned to me. "You should go pack; we're going to visit the Saint Shields with the rest of the bladebreakers." "Who are the saint shields?" I asked since I've never met any of the other teams before. I had no idea who they were. "They are a beyblading team who was raised as a clan whose mission is to capture and seal the four bit beasts so that nobody can use their power to destroy the world. We had to battle them to keep our bit-beasts and we eventually won, so they sided with us and we didn't have to fight anymore." He explained. "We're leaving in an hour." I ran to my room and grabbed one of my backpacks. I stuffed my toothpaste, toothbrush, clothes, ipod, headphones, hairbrush, my songbook, a pencil, gum, and an extra launcher. I zipped it up and turned around to look myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black t-shirt, skinny jeans and a necklace that had an element colored phoenix, a silver lace bracelet with the air, water, earth, fire, light, and darkness symbols, and my silver hair in one long braid down my back. I snatched my backpack off the bed and ran downstairs. I was not surprised to see everyone except Tyson waiting. I rolled my eyes at his laziness. I pulled my silver UGGs on, then smirked and shouted, "Hurry up Tyson or else I'll take your place in the next tournament!" I heard a clang, a smash and Tyson running down the stairs saying "I'm ready, let's go!" We filed out of the house and into grandpa's car.

-TIME SKIP-

We were in the airplane. I was sitting by the window next to Kai, while Ray sat with Hilary, and Max with Tyson. Tyson and Max were eating and Ray and Hilary were watching the mini TV's on the back of our seats. I turned to Kai and asked "Why are we going to see the Saint Shields?" he looked at me and said "They said over the phone that they wanted to meet you and talk to us about something." I nodded and placed my head on his shoulder drifting off to sleep while he wrapped his arm around me. _I opened my eyes and found myself in the spirit world where all the bit-beasts lived. In front of me stood Silverwing, Dranzer, Dragoon, Draciel, and Drigger. Dran_ _zer and Silverwing looked like they were almost twins. "There is a threat coming." said Dranzer. "His name is Boris." said Dragoon. "You must stop him and his new army." said Drigger. "Or else he will destroy the world." said Draciel. "Whatever happens, we'll be ready, right Silver?" I asked using one of my nicknames for Silverwing. "Yes, little one." She replied nodding her head. _The world started getting blurry and I found myself being woken up by Kai, who was saying my name. "Were getting off, come on." He said handing me my backpack. I put it on and followed him out of the airplane.

-TIME SKIP-

We were waiting outside of the airport when someone said, "Long time, no see guys." I looked up to find four people standing in front of us, which I figured to be the Saint Shields. Everyone greeted each other. Kai then walked over and said "This is Angel Silver Hiwatari, my sister. Angel, these are the Saint Shields, Ozuma, Dunga, Marium, a Joseph." I silently counted in my head, 3…2…1… "Hurt her and you will regret it." "Hi, nice to meet you." I said trying to be polite. They each greeted me. "We need to talk to you about something, also known as Boris." Ozuma said. I gasped and everyone looked at me. "Do you know something?" Ozuma asked. I hesitated and then said "I went to the spirit world and the sacred bit-beasts told me that Boris will be back with another army of bladers to destroy the world." The Saint Shields were not surprised by this while the others stared at me. "We know. There's only one person who can stop him." he said. "Who?" I asked. He then continued, "You."


	3. Caught

I stared at him. _What! How? I'm not anything special! _Ozuma then said "it's your destiny to save the world." I continued to stare. "The legend proves it. It's you. The only way for you to achieve your destiny is to enter in a tournament that will be held by Mr. Dickenson." We had indeed received a letter that said a tournament was being held and we were going to compete in it. I was about to say something when I saw something out the corner of my eye. "Duck!" I shrieked falling onto the floor. When some ten year olds say "duck", you might be faced with a cup of water. When I say "duck", you prepare for hell to break loose, and really fast. Everyone fell to the floor and covered their heads with their hands, holding their breath. I was deafened by an explosion and a sharp pain in my neck. Immediately, I started falling asleep. The last thing I heard was my brother screaming "NO!" before blacking out.


End file.
